A Glimpse
by eise
Summary: What if Vaughn had seen Sydney that night?
1. A Familiar Face

A Familiar Face  
  
Vaughn was driving home from his date with Lauren Reed, only this time was different, he had invited her over. At first, he didn't know why, but he figured that it would be nice to have some company. He was really lonely without Sydney. The blonde was nice, but she wasn't Sydney. No one ever would be. Lauren helped a little bit, but he had deeply loved Sydney. Correction, he was still in love with her, even though she was dead. As they got to his house, Vaughn saw an unfamiliar car parked across the street. The women inside made him do a double take. It was impossible, she was dead, but the woman inside looked exactly like Syd, except she had lighter hair. Vaughn would have been able to spot her in a crowd of millions, but now he was having doubts. It couldn't be, months had gone by, she wouldn't just show up unannounced, especially when she was supposed to be dead. Before he had a chance to confirm the woman's identity Lauren whisked him away to his house. What Vaughn did not know was that Lauren had seen her too.  
  
Once inside Vaughn couldn't stop thinking about Syd. What if it really was her? Where had she been? Lauren saw the distant look in his eye and knew that he had seen her and was thinking about Sydney. Lauren could not believe the terrible job the Covenant was doing at tracking Julia Thorne. She would have to tell Cole when she saw him the next time. Lauren desperately tried to bring Michael's attention back to her, but nothing worked now that his mind was lost in thoughts of his beloved Sydney. Lauren saw that his eyes were glistening and for a moment, he suddenly became aware that she was there. In a trance, Michael told her that he was tired and he had to get up early for school the next morning.  
  
Unhappily, Lauren left Michael's house and got in her car. She had been this close to getting him to open up to her. She really thought that she had made some progress tonight, but the appearance of Sydney brought her back to square one. This was the first time that Michael had invited her inside and she had hoped that he would talk to her some more. Then "Julia" showed and screwed up everything. Lauren's assignment had not been going well and Michael's shell did not do anything to help the situation.  
  
Lauren decided to call her superior and tell him that he needed to do his job better so she could do hers. Lauren dialed Cole's number. "Hello," she said.  
  
"Hi Lauren, how is your little project going?" Cole asked.  
  
"Not very well."  
  
"Why, Michael Vaughn isn't attracted to you?" said Cole with a chuckle.  
  
"No, of course he is. It's your fault that it isn't happening."  
  
"What could I possibly be doing to sabotage your manipulative charade?"  
  
"You aren't doing a very good job of keeping your eye on Julia; I should report you to the Man."  
  
"What are you talking about? Julia has been here all week."  
  
"Well, you should go check on her now. She must have slipped out for a bit because I just saw her in a car across from Michael's house not even an hour ago."  
  
"I'll have to check up on that, thanks for the info, bye"  
  
Cole then promptly hung up on Lauren, leaving her to ponder what to do next. Syd was in LA and Michael had already seen her once. She needed to do something about that, but most of all she had to keep her away from Michael Vaughn. If he saw her again there would be no telling what he would do. 


	2. Was it her?

Was it her?  
  
After Lauren left, Vaughn was a mess. He had so many thoughts bouncing around in his head. Rationally he knew that Syd was dead, but that little voice in his head told him that it was her. He would know that face anywhere. He saw that face every time he closed his eyes; it wasn't something he could readily forget. He remembered the first time that he saw her. Vaughn didn't know it at the time, but gradually he had begun to realize the truth. Vaughn had loved her from the moment he saw her, with her bright red hair and all. Time had passed and Vaughn got to see who she was. They went on missions together and they became very close. They took down SD-6 and then they officially became a couple. It all changed when she was taken away form him. There was a fire in her apartment and she died. The DNA was a match, she was dead. The woman in the car couldn't have possibly been her. Sydney was never coming back. It was just his imagination, the woman, the car, everything. Vaughn had seen her and talked to her since she died. It had been as if she was right there, even though it was all in his mind. Why should this be any different? Vaughn had just begun to imagine her again. This hadn't happened to him much since he met Lauren, but maybe having her over triggered something, a longing for Sydney. He missed her so much.  
  
At that moment, Vaughn had the sudden urge to go see if the car was still there. Unfortunately, it was nowhere in sight. Vaughn decided to drive around for a bit and see if he could find that mysterious car. As soon as he started the car Sarah McLachlan's voice drifted over the radio. . . . .  
  
What ravages of spirit conjured this temptuous rage Created you a monster broken by the role of love And fate has lead you through it you do what you have to do  
  
"Fate lead her to her death, fate lead me to a life alone without her"  
  
And fate has lead you through it you do what you have to do  
  
"Every told him to move, she was gone, he had to"  
  
I have the sense to recognize that I don't know how to let you go Every moment marked with apparitions of your soul  
  
"I see her everywhere, in my dreams, in my head, in the street"  
  
However swiftly moving trying to escape this desire The yearning to be near you I do what I have to do The yearning to be near you I do what I have to do I have the sense to recognize that I don't know how to let you go  
  
"I still love her, I always will"  
  
I don't know how to let you go  
  
A glowing ember burning hot and burning slow  
  
"That's my love for her"  
  
Deeper then I'm shaken by the violence of existing for only you  
  
"I will only love one person, Sydney Bristow"  
  
I know I can't be with you I do what I have to do I know I can't be with you I do what I have to do  
  
I have the sense to recognize that I don't know how to let you go  
  
"Even though she's dead"  
  
I don't know how to let you go  
  
"Even though she's gone forever"  
  
I don't know how to let you go  
  
"I love you Syd"  
  
Michael Vaughn never even made it out of the driveway. He slumped back into the depression that he had worked for months to dig himself out of.  
  
*  
  
The song is Sarah McLachlan's Do What You Have to Do 


	3. A Flood of Emotion

A Flood of Emotion  
  
As Sydney drove away from Vaughn's house, she couldn't help feeling betrayed. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she wished she could seek comfort in his embrace. She missed everyone so much, Francie was gone, Will was in Witness Protection, how her father was she didn't even know, and Vaughn, she missed him the most. Syd had longed to up to him and tell him that she was okay, that she was alive. However, her new employers would kill them both if she did. Sydney had known that coming back, but she still just had to see him.  
  
Seeing him with that woman just about ripped her heart out. Vaughn had given up on her; he didn't have as much faith in their relationship as she thought. He had moved on and she was all alone. Anger caused her to drive faster; she needed to take her mind off all that had happened. Even though for a split second it seemed like he was looking right at her and he knew who she was. It must have just been her imagination because the woman quickly dragged him into his house and he didn't put up a fight. Sydney rummaged through her car, grabbed a CD, and quickly put it in. That was a mistake.  
  
There's so much life I've left to live And this fire's burning still When I watch you look at me I think I could find the will To stand for every dream And forsake this solid ground And give up this fear within What would happen if they ever knew I'm in love with you  
  
Cause I'd surrender everything to feel the chance to live again I reach to you I know you can feel it to We'd make it through A thousand dreams I still believe I'd make you give them all to me I'll hold you in my arms and never let go I surrender  
  
I know I can't survive another night away from you You're the reason I go on And now I need to live the truth Right now there's no better time From this fear I will break free And I live again in love And no they can't take that away from me And they will see  
  
I'd surrender everything to feel the chance to live again I reach to you I know you can feel it to We'd make it through A thousand dreams I still believe I'd make you give them all to me I'll hold you in my arms and never let go I surrender  
  
Every night getting longer and this fire's getting stronger baby I swallow my pride And I'll be alive Can't you hear my call I surrender  
  
I'd surrender everything to feel the chance to live again I reach to you I know you can feel it to We'd make it through A thousand dreams I still believe I'd make you give them all to me I'll hold you in my arms and never let go I surrender  
  
Right here Right now I'd give my life to live again I'll break free Take me My everything I surrender all to you Right now I'd give my life to live again Break free Take me Every night I surrender all to you  
  
During the song, Syd had quickly pulled off the road. She couldn't take it anymore. Everything had been perfect, the Alliance was gone and she and Vaughn had been together. If they had known about her love for Vaughn, they would have killed her. It had been perfect for a while, and then the Covenant decided to mess with her life. She was back to where she was during the days of SD-6 and she couldn't love him. The Covenant would kill them both if she did anything about it. She had no one. Syd leaned over the steering wheel and allowed herself to cry. She wished she could feel his arms around her again. The song summed up her life completely. Syd would give anything to be back in the past. Little did she know that Vaughn was doing the same thing in his car.  
  
Sydney kept replaying the scene in her head. That woman, she looked so familiar. Maybe Sydney was trying to make her seem bad because she was where she should be, with Vaughn. Where had Sydney seen her before? Oh my god. Syd remembered seeing her talking with Oleg during one of her torture sessions. It was one of the moments Sydney had desperately tried to forget. She had pushed the experience to the back of her mind. Seeing Lauren Reed again brought everything back. The woman was a part of the Covenant.  
  
* The song is Celine Dion's I Surrender 


	4. To Risk it All

To Risk it All  
  
Sydney quickly composed herself as she came to the realization that she had to warn Vaughn. He might be in great danger if this Covenant woman was after him. Sydney had a problem. She couldn't easily warn Vaughn because the Covenant was probably tracking her whereabouts. If she tried to see him, they would surely harm them both. Sydney couldn't just sit there; she had to do something, even if it put her life in danger. Her safety was of no concern to her. She had to alert the love of her life.  
  
Syd made up her mind. She was going to risk everything, her standing within the Covenant as Julia Thorne, her safety, and most likely Vaughn's too. This was something that she had to do. If Sydney didn't tell Vaughn that Lauren Reed was misleading him and that she was a part of the Covenant, there was no telling what type of danger he might find himself in. Vaughn would feel betrayed because loyalty was always a big issue for him, but she had no other choice. It would probably just get worse if she left Vaughn alone. He needed to be warned.  
  
As Sydney drove towards Vaughn's house, she began to have doubts about her plan. What if her visit put him in more danger than before? What if the Covenant was following and planned to murder them both if she talked to him? These thoughts and many more kept streaming through her mind. However, if she didn't do anything and he was hurt she would never forgive herself. If she could protect him, she would do everything in her power to keep him safe.  
  
Sydney pulled into his driveway and her heart just about shattered. She was too late. Lauren had already gotten to him. Vaughn's front door was wide open and the house was dark except for one light in his living room. Syd leaned back over the steering wheel and tried to pull herself together. 


	5. Hope

Hope  
  
Sydney gradually looked up and felt her heart fuse back together. There he was. She let out a breath of relief. Vaughn was okay. Well, not completely, but he was still here at least. Vaughn was resting on the steering wheel just like Sydney had been a few moments ago. Syd had come to warn him but she couldn't bring herself to get out of the car. Finally, Syd slowly opened her car door and got out.  
  
At that moment, Vaughn gradually looked up. It was almost as if he had felt her presence. However, he was still oblivious to the fact that she was standing right there next to his car. He closed his eyes and tried to pull himself together, but he was having a very hard time. She felt so close. Vaughn took a deep breath and looked to his right. He jumped at what he saw. There she was again, for the second time that night.  
  
Syd knocked on the window of his car door. She tried to grab his attention, but he didn't seem to believe that it was really her. She saw him look at her with that same longing look of the time before. She saw him whisper her name and it just about broke her to pieces.  
  
Vaughn shook his head as if to clear his mind. It couldn't be her. He put his head in his hands and began to sob once again.  
  
Syd leaned on the glass, wishing she could comfort him. She wanted to let him know that she was alive and all right. She could tell that he thought that she was just a vision. Right now, there was nothing she could do to convince him that it was truly her. Syd walked back to her car, blew Vaughn a kiss, got in, and drove away.  
  
It had felt so much like her. But it's not possible because she's dead. Vaughn had "seen" her before, but she had never felt that real. No, it can't be. She is never coming back. I spread her ashes at sea. But before, yeah I had seen her and talked to her and she had answered but her voice was just in my head. The sound she made when she knocked on my window was not just in my head, someone had been there. Just who? No, I won't even think that. Sydney destroyed Markovic's machine and all of his research. She couldn't be a double it wasn't possible. No one knew how to do it except Markovic and he was dead. He didn't even want to imagine someone else taking the form of his darling Sydney. But, Sydney being alive, he just couldn't grasp it. Project Helix seemed to be the only thing he could come up with to explain this "Sydney". The real one, his true love, was gone and never coming back. 


	6. Memories

Memories  
  
Sydney had no idea where to go. She had no one, no home, and everybody that she cared about believed that she was dead. Vaughn had seen her twice and he still didn't believe. Why couldn't he see that it was her? What was holding him back? Did he love Lauren Reed? Sydney didn't think that the last was possible. It had only been nine months since she supposedly died. Vaughn couldn't move on that quickly. Would he? The first time they meet they had both felt it, that connection that had helped them work so well together and eventually lead them to love. What if Vaughn felt that with Lauren so he could move on?  
  
Sydney needed to go somewhere and think. But where? She didn't want to go to the Observatory. The Palisades or the Bluffs didn't seem like options either. The train station would be too crowded and noisy for her to really think. She wasn't ready for the warehouse. That left just one place, the Pier. Syd remembered that night quite vividly. It was the first time that they had begun to trust one another. He said that she could call him whenever she was at her lowest. Well, right now she was lower than she had ever been and she couldn't call him.  
  
After what seemed like ages, Sydney reached the Pier. She got out of her car and walked to that same spot. She touched the railing and tried to connect with the past. Their conversation echoed through her head:  
  
SYDNEY: (sobbing) I'm sorry to call you, I just didn't know who else to call.  
  
Vaughn was there for her and he would be many other times, but not anymore.  
  
My father and I were supposed to have dinner tonight. The first time since I was a kid. I can't even remember the last time. (sobs) He just didn't show. He said he had work. He didn't have work. This isn't just about my dad. When I was in Morocco, the man who died... he was a friend of mine. He was a good man, who thought he was fighting for the right side, that he was working for the C.I.A.! He was lied to, and now he's dead. I had his blood on my hands!  
  
VAUGHN: Sydney...  
  
SYDNEY: I feel like I'm losing my mind! Like I don't even know who I am anymore, or what I'm doing, or why I'm doing it!  
  
(Her pager suddenly beeps. Sydney grabs it, and throws it in the water below them. It splashes.)  
  
VAUGHN: You just threw your beeper in the Pacific.  
  
Syd got a kick out of that the first time and it brought a smile to her face now, the first one in a long time.  
  
SYDNEY: (laughs through tears) I know...  
  
VAUGHN: Okay, listen to me. There's something you need to know. When you first walked into my office with that stupid Bozo hair, I thought you were crazy. I thought you might actually be a crazy person.  
  
I was so angry with everyone, especially Sloane.  
  
But I watched you, and I read your statement, and I've seen... I've seen how you think, I've seen how you work, I've seen how you are in this job. In this job, you see darkness. You see the worst in people and though the jobs are different and the missions change, and the enemies have a thousand names, the one crucial thing, the one real responsibility you have is to not let your rage, and your resentment, and your disgust, darken you. When you're at your absolute lowest, at your most depressed, just remember that you can always... you know. You got my number.  
  
She wished she could use his number right now and call him, but she couldn't, not yet.  
  
(A few seconds pass. Sydney grabs Vaughn's hand, and holds on tight.) 


	7. To Love Again

To Love Again  
  
Vaughn woke up with his head in his hands. He must have fallen asleep in his car after "seeing" Sydney. He was startled when he heard the intro to a song.  
  
Every night, every day I tell my heart to forget you and to move away Not to break anymore But, oh, no matter what I say You're so deep in my mind There's no way to leave this love behind  
  
It used to be I believed I could go on And find someone to rest upon anyone, anyone  
  
"Lauren"  
  
Soon I found There was no other  
  
"It is you and only you"  
  
There you are Framed against the sky You are my life, I pray for when You will be mine To love again  
  
"Even if it is when we are both dead'  
  
I see the rain in the sky I see your face Through every tear that I cry With every breath and every sound I can hear another voice and swear that you're around  
  
"I see you and talk to you still"  
  
And every word is clear Cause I know The memory won't let go Until you're mine To love again (again)  
  
Who's to say what lives in the past Who's to say that love won't last  
  
"Once you're dead"  
  
Time's been standing still Waiting so patiently until Until that one day when When I will have you Love again, to love again  
  
There you are Framed against the sky You are my life And I pray for when You will be mine  
  
"To see, to hold, and to love"  
  
To love again, oh Love again, oh  
  
His head went back into his hands. Why did songs that reminded him of Sydney keep playing? Was someone trying to tell him something? He couldn't take it; he had to get away from his house. Vaughn didn't know why, but the little voice inside of him told him to go to the place where their faith in each other began. He pulled out of his driveway and drove to the spot where it had all begun, the Pier.  
  
When he first got there, his eyes were playing tricks on him again. There she was standing where they had first met, the night her father didn't come to see her. He rubbed his eyes to get a better look at her, but when he was done, she was gone. It must have just been another hallucination. Vaughn got out of his car and walked to the spot where Sydney had just been an instant ago.  
  
* The song is Lara Fabian's To Love Again 


	8. I Will Love You

I Will Love You  
  
Sydney had seen Vaughn pull up and she quickly hurried away. She hadn't been able to convince him that she was alive and didn't feel like trying right now. In the back of her mind, she wondered why he had chosen to come to the Pier out of all places. She saw him go to the same spot where she had just been. He looked so lost.  
  
Vaughn felt so close to Sydney at the Pier. This wasn't the first time that he had been there in the last nine months. The first time had only been hours after she was gone. Vaughn had never imagined Sydney at the Pier before though. He wanted her back so bad. He closed his eyes and let the tears come.  
  
It was breaking her heart into pieces, just watching him cry. There was nothing she could do to comfort him she wished that she could. Then the song came on. It had been playing on the radio when Vaughn had dropped her off that night. She never knew that it was going to be that last song that they would hear together.  
  
Vaughn heard it too. His back straightened as it started. Neither of them had ever really listened to the words, but now they did.  
  
click to listen to I Will Love You (not sure who it is by)  
  
Till my body is dust  
  
S: I was dust, but now I'm not V: She's ashes, dust that I let blow away  
  
Till my soul is no more  
  
V: Her soul is gone S: Everyone thinks I am gone but I still love him  
  
I will love you Love you  
  
Till the sun starts to cry  
  
S/V: It will never cry  
  
And the moon turns to rust  
  
S/V: It will never turn to rust  
  
I will love you Love you  
  
But I need to know Will you stay for all Time forever and today  
  
V: I will be here for you forever and a day  
  
Then I'll give my heart  
  
S: My heart will always be yours  
  
To the end of all Time forever and today  
  
Till the stars fill my eyes And we touch the last time  
  
V: That last time in the car  
  
I will love you Love you  
  
I will love you  
  
V: Forever and today  
  
Love you I will love you  
  
S: Forever and today  
  
Love you  
  
S: I love you Michael V: I love you Sydney  
  
At the end of the song Michael's cell phone rang. 


	9. The Call

The Call  
  
Michael really didn't feel like answering his phone. He almost recreated a past meet with Sydney, but he didn't want to put up with the hastle of having to get a new phone. So, he decided against chucking his cell into the Pacific. Then, he looked at who was calling him, Lauren. Great, this really made him want to accidentally of course, drop his phone into the Pacific. He answered anyway.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hi, Michael. Where are you?"  
  
"Out"  
  
"I tried your house and you didn't answer. I tried your cell a bunch of times too and you finally answered."  
  
"Oh" (I must have really been out of it to not hear my phone ringing. It was just that song.  
  
)  
  
"Are you okay? I thought you were going to sleep because you had an early day tomorrow."  
  
"I was, but I just had to get out."  
  
"Okay. Are we still on for the first?" Lauren asked.  
  
(The first) . . . . "um, I'm not sure." (Something doesn't feel right. It's September) . . . . "NO!"  
  
"What?" asked a startled Lauren.  
  
"Never mind, just give me a second." (October 1st. How could he? How could he have done something so horrible? The day his heart stopped and would only beat for one person. He would not spend that day with another woman.)  
  
"Michael? Are you still there?"  
  
"Oh, (pause) yeah," said Michael snapping out of his trance.  
  
"I was just wondering because we talked about going to dinner and I wasn't sure if it was still on."  
  
"Lauren, can you just give me a couple of days. We can have dinner next Saturday."  
  
"Sure, why?" asked a disappointed Lauren.  
  
"I can't talk about it right now, just give me a few days and I'll be fine."  
  
"Where are you, you never told me?"  
  
"The Pier"  
  
"Why?" (Must she keep on prying? She had better not try to come here, to Syd and my spot.) "I need to be alone right now."  
  
With that, Vaughn hung up and sighed.  
  
October 1st was only a couple of days away. How could he get through that day? How could he have even thought about spending it with another woman? This would be the first, but not the last, October 1st without her. He remembered that day as if it happened not even a second ago. The day that she walked in was the day that changed his life. She looked crazy with her bright red hair and swollen mouth, be he still felt that spark, that connection. He loved her the moment he laid eyes on her, but he didn't realize it until later. She meant so much to him; he'd never had the chance to tell her those three little words.  
  
He stood there, leaning on the rail, recounting all of their conversations, missions, and meetings. He remembered when she first began to trust him at that very spot. When she wanted out of SD-6 and invited him to a hockey game. Watching her as the water threw him against the door. Her saving him in France and from the deadly virus. The mission inside SD-6 to save it. She trusted him enough to ask to help her break into the Vatican. The prophecy and all of the doubt people had in her. The return of Irina Derevko and the feelings of hate that came to the surface in him, but he could never hold it against her. Dinner and their first date at Rousseau's. The night they took down the Alliance. Their first kiss in the ruins of SD-6 and the time that neither one of them ate dinner. Santa Barbra. It all lead up to that one fateful night when she was torn out of his life forever. He should have gone in with her that night, as he did every other night. Why didn't he? But he didn't and her house burned down and she was dead. He only had his memories to remember her by.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by his cell ringing again.  
  
(It must be Lauren. What doesn't she get about the words I need to be alone?)  
  
Instead of checking who it was Vaughn just answered it.  
  
"Lauren" (as soon as her name came out he knew that it was a mistake. It wasn't Lauren on the other end.) 


	10. She's Back

She's Back  
  
Vaughn's POV  
  
Vaughn couldn't speak. His vocal cords didn't seem like they wanted to work. He swallowed and tried to the word out, but it wouldn't come. When it finally did, it was no more than a whisper.  
  
"Syd?"  
  
Vaughn wasn't sure how he knew who was on the other end, but he did. Nine months had passed and he could still feel her presence, even over the phone. That familiar feeling crept over him again, that connection between two people. Every time she had called him when she needed to talk, he already knew it was her without looking at his caller ID. He should have known that it was her. He was just so angry at Lauren. Wait, no, he was angry with himself. Vaughn realized that if Sydney was calling him now, then it must have been her standing outside of his car earlier. And he just sat there staring, while his true love came back to him. How could he have been so dumb? Michael you're an idiot.  
  
"Vaughn, are you there?"  
  
Vaughn's head was spinning. He was actually talking to Sydney. He was going to see her again. See her face and hopefully coax one of those beautiful smiles out of her. He could imagine her smiling right at that very moment. He hoped that he would have the chance and the time to see it.  
  
"Yeah Syd, I'm here."  
  
Where was she? She had to be somewhere nearby. He had seen her only a little bit ago. She couldn't have gotten far.  
  
"I know you must have questions, but I can't answer them now," she said.  
  
He had so many things that he wanted to ask her, but none of that mattered now. All of them had floated out of his head at the sound of her voice. To him it was the best sound in the world.  
  
"I'll call you in a couple of days, actually you know the day. We need to talk," said Sydney.  
  
He was going to talk to her again. He would hear the voice of his angel.  
  
"Okay Syd-," he replied.  
  
"Don't say anything more right now. I'll contact you like the old days. Remember Joey's Pizza. We'll meet at the warehouse an hour after the call. Park on the opposite side of the building."  
  
Joey's Pizza, of course, he remembered how it worked. He knew that drill better than anything. The warehouse, a place he could get to with his eyes closed and one arm tied behind his back. Nothing could keep him from that building. Not an earthquake, a flood, a fire, protocol, or even the end of the world could keep him from his destination, Sydney.  
  
"Vaughn, be really careful the next couple of days, especially when you come to meet me . . . . . . I love you, goodbye," she said interrupting his thoughts.  
  
Vaughn could barely hear her last words, but before he could respond, she hung up.  
  
"I love you," Vaughn whispered into the now dead phone.  
  
Sydney's POV  
  
Sydney had seen Vaughn the entire time. She had heard the song too. Her eyes didn't shift from him once while the song played. He looked so hurt. The song really seemed to have an impact on him. She longed to wrap her arms around him and never let go. She saw him whispering during the song, but she couldn't make out any of the words. She wanted to know what he was feeling, to know if he still loved her. Had he fallen for Lauren? At the end of the song her heart leapt, she swore that she saw him mouth the words I love you Sydney. So, he still cared for her. Her full, bright smile came out for the first time in nine months.  
  
Sydney saw Vaughn respond to his ringing cell the first time. For a split second, it looked like he was going to throw it into the ocean. He answered it. By the change in his attitude, she could tell that it was Lauren. He seemed to get quickly annoyed by their conversation. Then, it took a 180-degree turn and his face looked full of pain. He appeared to be beating himself up about something. Syd wanted to run out from her hiding place and tell him that she was okay, but she couldn't, not yet.  
  
Vaughn seemed to be in deep thought after he hung up on Lauren. She didn't want to bother him, but she still needed to warn him. How? She had wanted to just run up and tell him, but she couldn't do that in public. They needed to meet in private. The only was to see him not was to contact him in some way. He wouldn't be expecting a Joey's Pizza call and he probably wouldn't respond to it. Plus, Sydney didn't know if she was ready quite yet. A thought popped into her head, they could meet on their day, October 1st. Now how would she contact him? Of course! She could just call Vaughn. Kendall had given her a separate phone for her to call him on. The Covenant didn't know about it so they couldn't possibly be tracking it. Syd took a deep breath and dialed his number. She just hoped that he hadn't changed it and she could still reach him.  
  
Vaughn looked up. Yes, she thought, it is ringing. Vaughn looked angry. He didn't seem to want to be disturbed by his phone. Vaughn's first word startled her. She didn't say anything.  
  
So, he thought it was Lauren. How could he not know it was her? He always used to know before. Yeah, it had been nine months, but he still should know. He wasn't talking. Why wasn't he saying anything? Sydney thought that he had begun to figure out who was on the other end. He finally said something.  
  
She heard his barely audible whisper, "Syd?"  
  
All of the memories came flooding back at the sound of his voice. She needed to say something, to acknowledge her presence, but she couldn't. It was as if she had forgotten how to speak. His silence indicated that he was just as effected as she was. She needed to talk to him, to warn him. Why wouldn't the words come? For a second she almost was going to hang up, but she stopped herself at the last moment. Maybe this time he had actually dropped his phone, maybe he had hung up. She couldn't she his face. She desperately wanted to look into his green eyes again. At last, she broke the barrier that was between them.  
  
"Vaughn, are you there?" she asked.  
  
He seemed to relax at the sound of her voice. She wanted to talk to him for hours and just listen to him. God, it was great to hear him again.  
  
"Yeah Syd, I'm here."  
  
He must have a million questions, but I can't answer them now, not over the phone. I need to see him face to face.  
  
"I know you must have questions, but I can't answer them now," she said.  
  
"I'll call you in a couple of days, actually you know the day. We need to talk," she continued.  
  
How was she going to call him again? If the Covenant was following her then they probably knew about this phone now. They would be monitoring her use of it. Being as sneaky as they are the Covenant probably figured out a way to tap Vaughn's phone. Lauren might have even planted a bug.  
  
"Okay, Syd-" he replied.  
  
"Don't say anything more right now. I'll contact you like the old days. Remember Joey's Pizza. We'll meet at the warehouse an hour after the call. Park on the opposite side of the building."  
  
She was going to see him again. She had to see him again.  
  
"Vaughn, be really careful the next couple of days, especially when you come to meet me . . . . . . I love you, goodbye."  
  
Sydney added the last few words before she hung up.  
  
Sydney had seen Vaughn's lips form those three words. She watched him move from their spot, get into his car and drive away. Sydney could feel the tears burning in her eyes. She only let them come once he was out of sight. 


	11. Daddy

Daddy  
  
Sydney needed to find a place to stay until the first. Who could she call? Dad. Sydney quickly dialed her phone. She hoped that he was awake and at home.  
  
"Hello," said a sad voice.  
  
"Dad?" asked Sydney.  
  
"Sydney?" he hadn't expected her to call, or be alive for that matter.  
  
"Dad, don't ask any questions, just come pick me up at the Pier."  
  
"Okay, bye."  
  
Jack Bristow grabbed his coat and his keys and headed for the Pier. So, Kendall had been telling him the truth. Jack didn't believe him when he said that Sydney was okay. Why didn't he believe? The DNA had been a match. It was impossible. He pulled up to the Pier about ten minutes later. He caught a glimpse of his daughter coming towards his car.  
  
Sydney had seen him coming. She crawled into the back of her father's car.  
  
"Dad, take me home. Wait, you can't do that, the Covenant burned it down," Sydney laughed bitterly.  
  
"It's okay Sydney; I'll take you to my house."  
  
"Okay daddy," she said as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
Jack looked back at his daughter in the back seat. What had she been through? She didn't look like the Sydney Bristow that was his daughter. She looked so broken and lost. He saw almost nothing of the brave agent that he used to know. The little girl that had saved him from Geiger didn't seem to be anywhere. Jack began to beat himself up over all her troubles. He had been a horrible father to her after he mother disappeared. He was cold and unfeeling. Her being a part of this horrible life was all his fault. If he hadn't subjected her to Project Christmas, she never would have been recruited by SD-6. Sydney would have lead a "normal" life. Danny would still be alive and he and Sydney would be married. Jack had never really liked him, but Sydney loved him. But if none of this had happened, Sydney would have never meet Vaughn. At first, Jack disapproved of him, but surprisingly he had begun to respect him. It had only grown since Sydney had disappeared. Michael and Sydney loved each other and Michael was the only man even close to being good enough for Sydney. He loved her still, Jack could tell in the months following her "death". Then another woman came into the picture. The thoughts still did not take away his guilt. Sydney's two best friends' lives were changed forever. Francie was dead and Allison Doren was running around in her body. Will was mentally unstable and had been since Sydney had vanished.  
  
Jack pulled into his driveway and into his garage. He carefully picked up his sleeping daughter and carried her inside. He placed her on his couch and watched her sleep. Tears began to stream down his cheeks. He was a terrible person. After watching her sleep, Jack picked up the phone and dialed a number.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Kendall, my house now." Then he hung up.  
  
Kendall arrived at Jack's house and knocked on his door. Jack practically dragged him inside and slammed the door.  
  
"Quiet, follow me."  
  
Jack led him into his office and shut the door.  
  
"How long have you known about Sydney?"  
  
"Three months, she called me about six months after she disappeared. I told you that she was okay. It's not my fault you didn't believe me."  
  
"Has she called you more than once?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me? Let me listen to my daughter's voice?"  
  
"I told her not to contact anyone because it was too dangerous. I couldn't risk taping our conversations. She is working as a double agent with the Covenant."  
  
"I can take care of myself. . . Does anyone else know?"  
  
"Dixon"  
  
"What? He knew she called before me."  
  
"He was in my office the first time she called. I ordered him to not say anything. We didn't want to put her in any danger."  
  
Jack just glared at Kendall.  
  
Sydney had woken up when her dad had slammed the door. She had heard their entire conversation. She had enough, she had to do something. Sydney opened the door and neither of them noticed her enter the room. Her dad was glaring at Kendall. She had to break the silence.  
  
"Dad, Kendall stop. Dad, I'm sorry I couldn't contact you before, but Kendall is my boss and I didn't want to put the people I love in danger. Kendall, you should have made my father believe, forced him to. Everyone has been looking at me like I'm a ghost. Dad, stop. I can't take it anymore."  
  
"Everyone?" questioned Jack.  
  
"Who else have you seen?" asked Kendall.  
  
Sydney looked guiltily at the floor. She knew Kendall had told her not to, but she couldn't stop herself.  
  
"Vaughn, I-"  
  
"Sydney I told you not too. The Covenant knows about your relationship with him as Sydney Bristow. They have been watching his house since you disappeared."  
  
"I know, but I had to see him."  
  
"What do you mean 'as Sydney Bristow'?"  
  
"Dad, to the Covenant I am known as Julia Thorne. They tried to brainwash me and I am playing along. I have been working as a double agent."  
  
Jack looked at Kendall for confirmation. He nodded. Sydney was back in this position. Constantly watching her every move to make sure that she didn't slip up. Jack knew how hard it was for her during the days of SD-6. Now it must be even worse because she had no one to lean on.  
  
"Sydney, I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay dad. My life is just a mess. Everyone thinks that I'm dead. I'm stuck as a double agent once again, carrying out the Covenant's horrible deeds. Vaughn has a girlfriend. When I went to see him, he looked at me as if I was a ghost, an illusion that wasn't there. I went to the Pier to think and then he showed up. And he was with Lauren . . . . "  
  
Sydney collapsed into a heap on the floor and started to cry.  
  
"Sydney, it's going to be okay, just calm down."  
  
"Who is Lauren?"  
  
"She works for the Covenant. I remember her from one of my torture sessions. I have set up a meet with Vaughn. I have to warn him."  
  
"Sydney" said Kendall.  
  
"I have to," she snapped.  
  
Kendall stormed out of the house. Jack looked at the distraught form of his daughter. He felt so sorry for her. He wrapped his arms around her and never wanted to let her out of his sight again. 


	12. Waiting for Her

Waiting for Her  
  
Vaughn spent the next few days with his head in the clouds. He would only come back to earth when the phone rang. Each time he hoped that she would be on the other end so they could talk. Deep down he knew that she would not dare call him until the day. Lauren called him many times. Finally, he told her that he was not ready to see anyone. That wasn't completely true. He wanted to see someone, but the only person he wanted was Sydney. How could he have thought the he could move on? No one could ever possibly replace his Sydney. True, they had never really dated and for a long time they couldn't even look at each other, but he knew her and trusted her. They had trusted each other with their lives. In the beginning, Syd didn't feel comfortable with him; she thought that he was too young for the job. After working together, she felt safe with him and then Lambert came along. Vaughn had to admit, Weiss had been right. He had felt jealous when Lambert took over for him. At the time, Vaughn tried to convince himself that it was only because he felt responsible for her, but he knew better now. Vaughn didn't deny it at this point; he knew that it had been that connection. He was overjoyed when Sydney demanded that he was promoted. She trusted him and only him to help her out of any perilous situation she encountered. He had done his job well and so had she. Together they had finally been able to bring down SD-6. Then they could finally be together.  
  
Suddenly Jack Bristow's face popped into his head. He had to tell him. Vaughn quickly dialed his number.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hi, Jack"  
  
"Vaughn, why are you calling me?"  
  
"Well . . . . I, um . . . . I know you're not going to believe this, but-"  
  
"I know"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well, she is asleep on my couch right now."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I know that you want to see her, but we can't make the Covenant any more suspicious than they already are. Just wait until she calls you okay."  
  
"I just want to see her, make sure that she's real."  
  
"I assure you Agent Vaughn that she is very real and so is her sorrow. It's to my understanding that you did see her a night ago and you just stared at her. You had your chance then, why didn't you use it?"  
  
"I don't know. I've fabricated her image before. I just thought that it was all in my mind."  
  
"Do you know how hard that was on her? Watching you not even recognize her? She was a little weeping mass on my floor for hours . . . . Besides, don't you have a girlfriend, Lauren, to be attending to?"  
  
"Goodbye Jack"  
  
Vaughn knew that Jack thought that he didn't deserve his daughter. He was almost sure that he was right. Jack never did think that Vaughn was good enough for Sydney. Jack had slowly begun to respect him as time went on. Even after Sydney was gone, the bond between them grew. However, now that Jack knew about Lauren, he was back to square one. Him hurting Sydney didn't help his case any more. Vaughn had not wanted to call Jack, but he had to tell him about Sydney. He had to tell her father that she was okay. Now he was certain that Jack Bristow despised him. Why had he tried to move on so quickly? It had been years since Irina had betrayed Jack. He had never quite gotten over it, he had never moved on. Is that what Jack expected from him?  
  
Vaughn turned on the television to try to get his mind off his situation. It didn't help.  
  
Sydney why did you have to disappear? Why didn't we just go straight to Santa Barbara? Why can't we still be together? Why did I never tell you that I love you? I do with all of my heart. It is not worth living without you. I don't know why I'm still alive. Why you? Why? Why?

  
  
Vaughn drifted off to sleep and there she was right in front of him.  
  
"Syd"  
  
"Vaughn"  
  
"I am so sorry," he said dropping his head.  
  
"For what?" she asked, lifting his head.  
  
"For everything, not coming in that night, not telling you that I love you, I do, Lauren."  
  
"It's okay," she said, wrapping him in her embrace.  
  
Sydney began to whisper into his ear, still holding onto him tightly.  
  
  
Never knew I could feel like this 

Like I've never seen the sky before 

Want to vanish inside your kiss 

Everyday I'm loving you more and more  


  
  
Listen to my heart can you hear it sing 

Telling me to give you everything 

Seasons may change Winter to Spring 

But I love you

Until the end of time  


Come what may 

Come what may  
  
The sound of a new voice startled him back into reality. He was only watching the end of Moulin Rouge. Sydney was gone and he was all alone again.  
  
Come what may 

Come what may  
  
I will love you until my dying day

  
  
The song is Come What May from Moulin Rouge 


	13. Finally

Finally  
  
Today was the day, October first. They both knew it. Vaughn woke up extremely early that morning. He spent the day waiting by the phone, waiting for her to call.  
  
Sydney got up early too. She couldn't wait to see him. Part of Syd told her to call as soon as she woke up, but another part of her told her to wait. It would look a little suspicious for Vaughn to be leaving his house at five in the morning. Midday would be much better.  
  
Noon finally rolled around and Sydney decided that it was time.  
  
"Hello"  
  
She cleared her throat and asked, "Joey's Pizza?"  
  
"Sorry, wrong number," the voice on the other end sounded happy.  
  
Now onto the warehouse. Sydney looked everywhere for bugs. She scouted the area, searching for anything suspicious. The area around the warehouse seemed to by secure. She didn't want anything to disturb their meet, especially the Covenant. All she had to do now was wait for Vaughn to arrive.  
  
Vaughn knew that Sydney told him to wait an hour to come, but the seconds were dragging on like hours and the minutes like days. An entire hour seemed like a lifetime. After only half an hour, he couldn't take it anymore. He left his house, got in his car, and drove to the warehouse, the place where his heart would start beating again.  
  
Sydney saw his car pull up. Of course, he didn't wait an hour like she had told him to. She should have known. Syd watched him walk into the building. She waited outside for a while. She wanted to be certain that no one had followed him to the warehouse. Sydney was determined to not reveal herself until an hour had passed. So she waited, watching him from a distance.  
  
Vaughn was sitting on one of the crates in the corner of the room. He looked so sad. His elbows were resting on his knees and his hands were clasped together. He seemed to be waiting expectantly for her. It was finally time. Sydney took a deep breath and entered the room.  
  
Vaughn didn't want to look up at first. He didn't want her to vanish before his eyes because she wasn't real. She had done that so many times before when he had imagined her. He wasn't strong enough for it to happen again. It had to be her.  
  
"Vaughn" she whispered.  
  
Why wouldn't he look up? Sydney desperately wanted to look into his emerald eyes again.  
  
"Vaughn" why won't he look at me?  
  
Syd fell to her knees and lifted his chin with her hands so he was forced to look at her.  
  
Slowly his eyes meet hers. There she was his true love was back from the dead standing before him.  
  
"Vaughn, I am so sorry."  
  
"Sydney, is it really you?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"How is it possible? The fire, the DNA . . . . "  
  
"Vaughn, it's me. See. I'm real, I'm right here."  
  
She took his hands and placed them in his. They fit together perfectly. They spent what seemed like an eternity just looking into each other's eyes. They could see pain in each other's eyes. For Sydney she had waited months for this moment. Vaughn had hoped and dreamed for it, but had known that it would never come true. Now that it had, they were speechless. Sydney was the one to break the moment. She tore her eyes away from his and looked down at their hands. Nine months of frustration came to the surface and tears began to fall from her beautiful brown eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Vaughn . . . . . I'm so sorry," she wept.  
  
"It's okay. You have nothing to be sorry about. You're back and I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you!"  
  
His last statement just made her cry even more. How could she tell him?  
  
"I'm so sorry," she kept repeating.  
  
Vaughn drew her into his arms and held onto her tight. This wasn't the Sydney Bristow he knew. Where did she go? He wondered what type of evil would take his Sydney and break her. How could they have done this? Sydney had always been so brave and ready to put her life on the line. Now she was just a lost girl with nowhere to turn. It broke his heart to see her like this. He couldn't believe the changes in his love. What had happened to her? She didn't seem like she was in the mood to tell him. Vaughn sat with her in his arms while she cried. It felt so right, her being there with him, if only she was happy. She fit perfectly with him. He wanted her to be okay. He wanted to wipe her tears away and make sure that the only ones that ever fell again would be out of joy. He never wanted to leave her side again, like that one fateful night.  
  
He kissed the top of her head and whispered, "I love you, and I'll never leave you again."  
  
Sydney just continued to cry. Vaughn wrapped his arms around her even tighter and tried to make all of her sorrows go away. 


	14. The Last Nine Months

The Last Nine Months  
  
Sydney's tears finally began to subside and Vaughn loosened his grip a bit, but he still had his arms protectively around her. Sydney felt safe for the first time in months now that she was back in his arms.  
  
Sydney looked deep into his green eyes, "Vaughn, we need to talk."  
  
"I know"  
  
"I've already told everything to Kendall, but I need you to know."  
  
"Kendall?" Vaughn asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah, when you have no where else to turn he is not a bad guy."  
  
"I'm here"  
  
"I know, you've always been there for me, but I don't want to dump all of this on you. I didn't want to bring you into this mess, but I had to see you," Syd looked at him guiltily.  
  
"It's okay. I'm just glad you're alive, but how?"  
  
"Okay, let me start from the beginning. . . . I went inside after you dropped me off and got some ice cream, coffee to be exact. There was a message on my phone from Will. He sounded, I can't even explain it, it was a mixture of hurt, confusion, and disbelief. He said that he thought the double was Francie. I could barely keep myself together, but I did. I tested her. I offered her some of my ice cream and she took it. Francie hates coffee ice cream. Heartbroken I went to my room. Then Francie came in with a gun and we fought. I saw Will in my bathtub. It reminded me so much of Danny. . . . I shot her three times and then I drifted into unconsciousness.  
  
A couple of days later I woke up in a van. I was restrained. A man gave me a neurotoxin so I would not struggle. He told me that they extracted DNA from my teeth and planted it in the teeth of the body that was to be me. He turned me towards the window so I could see where we were. The van was at a beach and I could see a circle of people near the shore. Vaughn, they made me watch my own funeral. I saw everyone, Marshall, Weiss, my dad, you. I saw you let the ashes go into the wind. They wanted me to know that Sydney Bristow was gone to everyone that I cared about. I watched everyone walk up from the shore. I saw you at your car with Weiss. All I wanted to do was scream your name. I hated myself because I was hurting you and I was alive, right there. The neurotoxin temporarily paralyzed me so I couldn't do a thing. I wanted to run to you. They kept me in a small room in the dark and deprived me of food. They tried to brainwash me into believing that I was someone else, that I was someone they created, Julia Thorne. At first, I fought their efforts, but it just made the torture worse. Finally, I gave up and went along with their little game. Then they decided that they needed to test my loyalty. They had me kill and innocent man. They have me working as an assassin. I have to complete my assignments or they will kill. My god, what have I come to? I'm trading other people's lives for my own."  
  
"Syd, if you don't, they'll just get someone else to."  
  
"I guess so"  
  
"Syd, who is the 'they' you keep referring to?"  
  
"The Covenant. They're horrible. They have the power and the capabilities to be even more destructive than the Alliance ever was. McKenas Cole is only the second in command. I have no idea what type of evil could I contacted Kendall three months ago and I have been working as a double agent ever since."  
  
"Sydney" Vaughn whispered.  
  
"It's okay. It's harder now that I don't have my guardian angel, but Kendall's okay once you get to know him."  
  
"Syd, I'm always here for you."  
  
"I know. I'm sorry I didn't have Kendall tell you before, but we wanted to have as few people know about me because of my position. Dixon knew because he was in the room when I called. Kendall only told my dad a week ago. I just don't want to drag you back into this life, you don't deserve it."  
  
"Neither do you"  
  
"I have to keep doing this if we ever want the Covenant to be destroyed. I have to start to weaken them from the inside."  
  
"Is there anything else I can do to help?"  
  
"That woman you were with earlier-"  
  
"Oh, her. I told her to go away and leave me alone. I could never replace you. Everyone has been telling me to move on and I went out with her a couple of times to make them happy, but she's not you."  
  
"Vaughn, call Lauren Reed again and talk to her."  
  
"What? Wait, how did you know her name? Did I tell you?"  
  
"No, you have to keep your enemies close by," said Sydney sadly.  
  
Vaughn was puzzled by what Sydney had just said. What did she mean? She was looking into his eyes and telling him to move on to another woman even though she was alive. He would wait for her forever. Her eyes looked so sad. She broke eye contact with him and looked at the ground. Why was she pushing him away? Was she worried about putting him in danger? Frankly, he didn't care. As long as he was with her, he didn't care what was going on around him or what happened to him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Vaughn, you have to. Do this for me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, Lauren Reed is Covenant." 


	15. The Hardest Thing

The Hardest Thing  
  
"What?"  
  
"Vaughn, calm down."  
  
"Why is she here?"  
  
Sydney didn't want to have to tell him this. He had always had a problem with loyalty. This would be hard on him even though he had only known Lauren a few weeks.  
  
"Okay Vaughn, I'll tell you."  
  
Vaughn looked into her eyes. He could tell that she didn't want to explain, but he had to know.  
  
"I was sitting in a room and Oleg was trying to get me to believe that I was Julia and a woman walked in. She asked if I was Sydney Bristow and Oleg nodded. She wondered what you had seen in me and Oleg to her to go and find out. She looked surprised. He told her that she was going to be a mole inside the National Security Council, but that wasn't all. She was to find the grieving agent, get close to him, coax him back into the CIA, and get Intel from the NSC and the CIA for the Covenant." Sydney was nearly to tears at this point, but she took a deep breath and continued.  
  
"Sloane had nothing to do with my disappearance. The Covenant faked my death so they could take me away and use me to find out more about Rambaldi. I think that they are even more fanatical over the guy than Sloane, if you can believe that. To keep you from coming after me they sent in a woman to keep you occupied. They figured you were vulnerable and you would be easy to fool. So the mole was sent to the United States. Oleg told me that they would find you and that you would move on. They wanted to reinforce the fact that I had no one, that I was alone, and that I had no choice, but to become Julia Thorne. The woman that was sent in, her name is Lauren Reed. She is our very own Irina Derevko."  
  
Vaughn just stared at Sydney. He felt like he had been hit by a truck. Not only had he given up on Sydney, he lost faith, but he was seeing a traitor. Why was Syd doing this, pushing him back to Lauren? If Sydney was alive, then why was she pushing him away? She's alive, he can be with her not Lauren. Doesn't she know that he only loves her, his heart only beats for her?  
  
"Syd"  
  
"Vaughn, don't say anything. Don't make it harder than it already is."  
  
"But why? If Lauren is Covenant and you're alive, then why are you pushing me to her?"  
  
"Because if you started to pull away now they would know that something was up. I would be the first person they would come after because I've been gone all week."  
  
"Stay with me, we'll disappear without a trace and they'll never find us."  
  
"I can't stay. I can't just vanish. The Covenant would know that you knew and they would not stop until they found us. I can't do that. I can't spend my life on the run, constantly looking over our shoulders. I won't do that to you."  
  
"I don't care. Nothing else matters to me. As long as I'm with you it doesn't matter where we are. I just want you."  
  
"Vaughn, don't do this. I want to be with you more than anything in the world, but I can't do this again. If we were even seen in the same place they wouldn't hesitate to kill us, no questions asked. This isn't the Alliance we are dealing with."  
  
"Sydney, please don't make me do this."  
  
"You have to. If you don't I really will end up dead. Once I take down enough of the monster, I'll come back. But in the meantime you must get close to Lauren, do whatever you have to do to keep her nearby. I've been through so much in the last few months and I know I'll be through much more. Before I come back, I am going to have the time from my capture to then erased. If it doesn't kill me and I come back alive, please, don't tell me anything I've told you."  
  
"But Syd"  
  
"I know it will hurt to see you with Lauren, but I would rather not know why. I know me, I'll get curious if I know the truth and then I'll find out everything else when I just want to forget it all. Vaughn, don't tell anyone what I've told you, not even my father. Kendall knows most of what I said, but he doesn't know my ultimate plan. I have to go; they'll be after me soon."  
  
"Syd, please don't go."  
  
She looked into his eyes; they were begging her to stay. She wanted to, but deep down she knew she couldn't. If she stayed, it would only be a matter of time before he was dead. She could take not being with him if he was alive, but if he was dead. She couldn't bear losing him.  
  
This was the hardest thing she ever had to do. She had to willingly walk away from Vaughn. But she was doing it to save him. It was tearing her up inside. She needed to leave before she broke down again.  
  
"Vaughn be careful, please, do it for me. I'll come back, I promise."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too . . . . . goodbye."  
  
Vaughn followed her outside. He stood in the doorway and watched her get into her car. He wanted to rush out to her and hold her for one last time, but then it would be even harder for him to let her go. He took one last glimpse of her. She started the car and drove off. Vaughn watched it disappear into the distance.  
  
Sydney felt like her heart was being ripped out of her. It wanted to stay and it was trying to, but she kept on driving. A single tear glistened on her cheek.

_Oh we never know where life will take us  
I know it's just a ride on the wheel.  
And we never know when death will shake us  
And we wonder how it will feel.  
  
_

_So goodbye my friend  
I know I'll never see you again  
But the time together through all the years  
Will take away these tears  
  
_

_I__t's ok now...  
Goodbye my friend  
  
_

_I see a lot of things that make me crazy  
And I guess I held on to you  
I could of run away and left  
Well, maybe...  
But it wasn't time we both knew _

_So goodbye my friend  
I know I'll never see you again  
But the love you gave me through all the years  
Will take away these tears  
  
_

_I'm ok now...  
Goodbye my friend  
  
_

_Life's so fragile and love's so pure  
We can't hold on but we try  
We watch how quickly it disappears  
And we never know why_

Vaughn walked back into the warehouse and sat back on the crate. That's when he finally let the tears begin to fall. He didn't even try to stop them. They fell for a long time. Vaughn composed himself and dialed a number.  
  
"Hi, Lauren. We need to talk."  
  
_But I'm ok now  
Goodbye my friend.  
I can go now  
Goodbye my friend_  
  
THE END  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
an: I am thinking of doing a story about when Syd comes back. Please tell me if you want me too.  
  
The song is Goodbye My Friend by Linda Ronstadt 


End file.
